A Mermaid, a Witch and a Fairy
by KatissaEmene
Summary: I'm Kim. I have 4 best friends who are boys. But I also have 2 girl friends who are amazing! I have a story to tell. And it's pretty exciting. I also have a secret. I'm... Not gona tell you! You'll have to read my story to find out about it. A supernatural adventure from the author that brought you Searching for the Past and The New Girl. Rated T cause I'm paranoid!
1. This is my story

**A/N Hey guys. This is a new story I have been working on. I now you want another chapter of The New Girl or Searching for the Past (sftp) but I have been working hard on this story and if I get ten reviews by tonight I'll post another chapter. Today! I got the inspiration for this story while watching Sabrina Down Under. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It but if I did Jack and Kim would be dating by now. And Jerry and Eddie would have girlfriends to!**

Kim's pov

It was a normal day in Seaford. Water was blue, fish were blowing bubbles. Well normal for most people. You see I'm a human but when I was 10 I found out I am half mermaid. It's actually really cool being a 14 year old girl who can manipulate water and storms to do anything. Oops, I forgot to mention I have powers. I can freeze things, heat stuff up, turn water into a jelly substance that I can harden, and control water, or any liquid with water in it, to move the way I want it. I can also manipulate wind, lightning, and thunder to do my bidding. Most people would think that if a mermaid touches water she sprouts a tail. Actually I must be fully immersed in water, like a bath or going swimming. But I still have to be careful because if I get wet and don't immerse myself in water my powers glitch. We all this mermaid stuff is probably boring so I'll continue with my much more entertaining story. I have a group of friends, who are all boys, that I do karate with. But non of them know my secret. The only people who know are my best friends, Grace, who is a witch, and Kelsey, who is a fairy. Grace is not a stereotypical witch, they do more than put curses on people and boil stuff in cauldrons. She doesn't have a single wart and she's not green. Kelsey is pretty typical for a fairy, she wears tutus and has wings and a wand. (But she usually doesn't go with the wings, she keeps those under-wraps.) Anyway we all discovered our awesomeness at the same time. It's been four years and this is the first time I had people to hid it from other than my family. I've been doing good with it and keeping it secret. But me keeping my secret wouldn't be a very entertaining story. It all started at the dojo...

"Hey Kim, whats up?" Jack asked

"Nothin much, just the usual. Oh and if your trying to take my mind off the fact that were sparing then it won't work" I said as we continued fighting.

"Go for her left shoulder!" Eddie shouted.

"Go for his stomach!" Jerry yelled. Just then Milton walked in with a sticky bun.

"Hey Jack wanna a sticky bun?" Milton said. Jack twisted his head and threw a lousy punch so I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"If you are still mad about me letting you win 3 weeks ago than I didn't let you win this time!" he said frantically. I was secretly still mad but I didn't say anything.

"No, I'm not. Oh and a thanks Milton!" I said winking at Jack.

"Practice is over, go shower." Rudy said. I never shower at the dojo cause my powers might go crazy but I had to cause I was going shopping for the end of the spring formal with Grace and Kelsey. I took a quick shower and waited 5 minutes before I left the locker rooms. If nothing happens in 5 minutes then I usual have 10 minutes before something does, if I'm lucky. That day I got very unlucky. The guys were already waiting and Grace just walked in. I was praying that Neptune would grant me lucky and I wouldn't have any glitches. To bad Neptune hates me. You brake one throne and your labeled.

"Hey everyone!" Grace said

"Hey" we all replied.

"So Kim" she said as she pulled me aside. "Any issues after getting wet?" She asked.

"Not so far, maybe I'm getting lucky and..." I was cut off by Jerry's columbian war chant (that's what he calls screaming like a girl) and the doors swinging open. Then I noticed my thoughts. I had been thinking about wind and ice. After getting wet my mind drifts to my powers.

"What was that?!" Jack shouted/asked. I looked over and saw that Jerry had been pelted with hail, from my locker.

"Kim, what's in your locker?" Milton asked. Uh-oh.

"Oh nothing, just my ice maker" I said throwing a sideways glance at Grace as I went over to my locker.

"Hey that looked heavy when you brought it here yesterday Kim, let me help you" she said hurrying over. She pointed and there was a magic ping and there was an ice maker we pulled out of my locker.

"Wow, that's, convenient?" Eddie asked more than said.

"What was that wind? We have strong wind here but not on crystal clear days and it's never forced open the door." Milton said. Cruse his scientificness.

"It was already windy today but my giant fan didn't help. I must have left the timer on to it turned on then turned off. Grace said pointing her finger so there was an actual giant fan there.

"That makes since" Jack said. They actually bought that.

"Well we'll just be going now" I said grabbing my purse and headed for the door with Grace.

"Wait, Kim!" Jack stopped me.

"Yeah Jack?"

"I wanted to ask you something after practice, remember?" he said. I remember now. I gave Grace a look.

"Hey guys, Kelsey's waiting at Falafill Phil's. Wanna grab a bite?" she asked and the guys practically trampled each other trying to get out the door. I gave her a thank you look and she winked before leaving.

"So what did you want to ask me?" I said.

"I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to, I don't know, hang out on Saturday?" he said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. I liked where this was going.

"I don't know, hey! Maybe we could have a picnic on the beach." he said. This sounds like when I asked him to be my date to the swans court cotillion ball. I'm not making the mistake he did.

"I'd love to" I said.

"Great! I'll pick you up at around noon" he said. "Let's go see if there's any food left."  
We walked across the courtyard to Phil's. We spotted the group at our usual spot. Grace and Kelsey sat there looking disgusted. There was a pill of trays on the table. That would have been enough food for an elephant. Except it was gone.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Let me guess, they bet on who could eat the most before we could come back." I said.

"And you'll never believe who won..." Kelsey started.

"Milton right?" I said.

"How would you know?" Jack asked.

"This is what happens when you leave the table. They wait until your gone. Oh and we also have arm wrestling. That I win at. I don't compete at food gorging." I told him. He had a 'that makes sense' look on his face.

"So are we ready to go?" Kelsey asked

"Let's get out of here before you guys are permanently scared!" I joked.

"Where are you guys going?" Milton asked.

"It's Friday!" Grace called as we walked away. I go do something with my girls every Friday after karate.

"So what's going on with you and Jack?" Grace asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Wait, did he finally ask you out?!" Kelsey squealed

"Yes, no, maybe. I think so. He seemed really nervous. But we have are spending all day Saturday at the beach! And I get a picnic to!" I shrieked.

"Wait the beach, Kim if you get wet you only have ten seconds before something happens" Grace said as we stopped walking. I was well aware of this.

"I know Grace but what if I said no and he thought that he just made things weird between us and we were never friends again let alone him someday becoming my bf" I said. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Well you only have today, since the date's tomorrow, to get you some perfect first date at the beach stuff. Like a new beach outfit and new shoes..." Kelsey went on. She is crazy about shopping but she had a point. Then I realized one thing she said.

"Wait, we are going shopping as a group right? We only do that on Fridays! I just realized, I'm not ready for my date tomorrow!" I said freaking out.

"Kim calm down! We're gonna be at your house really early so we can help you get ready. Wait a second we only have to showy up an hour before the date, I can just point!" Grace said excitedly. She was right, they show up to make it seem like they had a lot of work to do, cause non of our parents know about us, then they set up all the hair stuff they need and we just hang out until 5 minutes before he comes and Grace points at my hair and my clothes and poof! Fabulous!

"We actually have to go buy the stuff for this plan" I commented.

"Then let's shop till we drop girls!" Kelsey squeaked then we all ran into a store.

* * *

We all dropped on a bench.

"That was the most intense shopping experience of my life!" Grace exclaimed in a sort of whisper because we still haven't caught her breath. I finally cought mine so I perked up.

"Wow Kelsey when you said 'shop till we drop' you weren't kidding!" I exclaimed. Just then the guys walked by.

"What happened?" Eddie asked slightly worried.

"We shopped and then we dropped. And now you showed up right on time!" Kelsey said. She winked at me and Grace and we totally understood.

"I'm just so tired. Kelsey is right you guys showed up right on time." Grace said.

"We sure could use some strong men to carry these bags." I said fluttering my eyelashes.

"Of corse you ladies could, we are strong, well except for Milton over there." Jerry said as he and Eddie grabbed two bags each. Milton made a really annoyed face and grabbed our smaller bags which weren't heavy so he took all four of them.

"If you guys are so strong you can handle a challenge" I said.

"Name it" Jack said.

"Carry us" Grace, Kelsey and I all said. They looked at each other.

"I got Kim!" Jack hollered.

"Why do you get her, your the strongest and you don't have any bags To carry!" Eddie steamed.

"What's the difference?" I asked confused.

"Your the smallest. They are just taller than you." Jack explained.

"Then, give Jack a bag each and then it will be even." Grace said. The guys shrugged and each gave him one of the bags they were carrying.

"Ok now that that's settled can we leave? I am supposed to see a movie with Julie tonight" Milton complained. We nodded and Grace got on Jerry's back and Kelsey on Eddie's. I jumped up on Jack's back and we headed for my house. Grace and Kelsey decided to just sleepover. Lucky for they guys I only live 4 blocks from the mall.

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked like a little kid.

"Sorry Jackie, but we only went a block, three to go!" I said acting like his mother.

"Did you just call me Jackie?" he asked.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" I snapped.

"Whatever Kimmy" he said and I flicked him.

"OW! What was that for?!" he asked slightly ticked.

"Don't call me Kimmy." I said sternly.

"Of corse princess" he breathed.

"What was that Jack? I didn't hear you" I said suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" he breathed defeated. I triumphantly sat on his back, smiling.

"Hey Kim, this is your block right?" Milton asked.

"Yep. Stop in front of the blue house guys." I said loudly so Jerry and Eddie heard me. We stopped and the guys let us down. We all walked up to the door. and the guys set our stuff down.

"Thank you for carrying our stuff and us" I said. They all said somethin along the lines of 'no problem'.

"See you tomorrow Kim" Jack said.

"Noon right?" I asked.

"Yep, oh before I forget I got you this" he said pulling a small box out of his pocket. I opened it and found a pink and gold rose pendent on a gold chain.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" I said hugging him. I turned around and he put it on me.

"I'll come get you at noon." he said.

"Wait what's noon, are we invited?" Jerry asked. Milton thumped him.

"No stupid!" he said. Something snapped in Jerry's head because he finally got it.

"The lovebirds are spending time alone" Jerry said making kissing noises.

"Jerry you better hope you don't wake up tomorrow with a zipper sewn on your face where your mouth should be!" I threatened taking a step towards him. He coward behind Jack.

"Let's go guys" Jack said letting out an annoyed breath. I waved before Grace, Kelsey and I grabbed all our bags and entered my house. We ran up to my room and put our bags down. We had stashes at our houses for sleepovers. They simply pulled their stuff out of my closet. We gout in our pjs and ate dinner. Then we watched a couple of movies and went to bed?

* * *

"Jack put me down!" I screamed.

"Ok" he said dropping me in the water.

"Don't look at me!" I squealed.

"Come on Kim, it's just some salt water." he said laughing. Then it happened. My legs got heavy and came together. Then my tail formed.

"Look away" I said.

"Freak! Your a fish freak!" he yelled running away.

"Jack! Come back! I'm not a freak!" I screamed but he was gone.

"Kim" I heard a far-off voice. "Kim" it got closer. Then I snapped awake. Grace and Kelsey looked at me worried.

"You were screaming." Kelsey said.

"I had a nightmare that Jack found out and runaway cause I'm a freak" I explained.

"You are not a freak. But if you don't get up you'll be late. He'll be here in 5 minutes. So go change then I'll point." Grace said. I did as she said and got changed into the clothes we bought. I was wearing a black tank top with a wide knit pink tank top over it and some cute black shorts. (one of olivia holt's outfits in the nonstop summer music video.) I was also sporting flip flops. I brushed my teeth and came out. Grace used her finger to do my hair and water proof makeup in 30 seconds.  
Ding dong!

"That's him, I better get it before my mom." I said running down the stairs. Too late. Mom opened the door.

"Jack, just the man I wanted to see." she said. I face palmed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Crawford. My mom already gave me the third degree before I left home. What time do you want her back?" he asked like a gental man. My mom looked at me pleased.

"How about 6 ish. I know that you have a picnic lunch but here's some money for dinner." My mom said handing him money. He nodded his thanks. Then if this wasn't embarrassing enough Grace and Kelsey came flying down the stairs in their pjs.

"Kim you forgot your bag with all the stuff you'll need." Kelsey said. "Oh hi Jack!" he gave them a little wave.

"I hope you have a magical day." Grace said which reminded me of my dream.

"Let's go before something weird happens." I said.  
There was a comfortable silence on the walk to the beach. When we got there I thought there would be lots of people but no one was there. Then I realized that this was a part of the beach I've never been to. There were beautifully rocks everywhere and the ocean sparkled calling me in.

"Hey where are we?" I asked.

"Oh I figured that we should have privacy so this is a spot I discovered a couple months ago and no one knows about it." Jack replied.

"Cool" I said. 'If something goes horribly wrong and I sprout a tail at least no one else is here' 'SHUT UP BRAIN' I shouted at my self. When I looked at the beach again I saw the picnic all set up. 'Was I spaced out that long? Wait! He didn't have a basket!'

"Hey Jack, quick question. Where did the picnic come from?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I had it all set up, I just dragged it out while you were looking away for a few seconds." he explained.

"Smart. Now, I'm hungry so let's eat!" I said sitting down. "What do you have for me?"

"Well I have fruit, including strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, boysenberries, oranges, bananas, and last but not least apples." he said.

"Wow, that's a lot of fruit. And all my favorites too!" I said.

"I also have some turkey sandwiches and yogurt. I figured that you could make a parfait with the fruit and on the subject I brought granola." he continued.

"Aww! You remembered that's my favorite! Drinks"

"I have water, lemonade and oj. Sorry their juice boxes but it was the best I could do."

"That's perfectly fine. Besides its still juice what's it matter what form they come in?" I said speaking truthfully.

"Go ahead and tell me what you want. I'll make it for you." he offered.

"That is very kind of you. I'll have all the berries mixed with yogurt and granola." I said.

"Coming right up" he said. "Here's Your Berry parfait" he said when he finished.

"Thank you kind sir" I said all lady like. I kept thinking about if he took me in the water. If he didn't run away he would get mad that I didn't tell him. We had finished our food and were standing by the water but not close enough where id get wet. I finally decided to just tell him now.

"Jack, I have something to tell you and it's a big deal and I don't want you to freak out but I'll just say it, I'm a mermaid." I said. He stared at me. Then he burst out laughing.

"Good one! And I'm superman!" he managed to choke out before another fit of laughter took over. I got mad. I was gonna prove it and make him pay for laughing. I made a huge wave crash down on him but I didn't get wet.

"Believe me now?!" I asked mad.

"It was a wave" he said. Ok now he was angering me. I started to freeze his feet.

"How about now?" I asked. He shook his head. Ok I was just gonna have to show him. I unfroze his legs and dragged him to the water. When we got ankle deep I went out a little further and lay down. I was immersed.

"What are you doing?" he asked after 5 seconds.

"Give it a couple seconds" I said. 3, 2, 1 mermaid! My legs got heavy and stuck together then I looked back and I had my turquoise tail with hints of gold and purple in it. My shirt was now a bikini top that matched my tail. Jack stood there shocked but he quickly shook himself out of it.

"So you weren't pulling my leg?" he asked laughing at himself realizing the irony of the saying considering I had a tail.

"Nope. I didn't want to tell you like this but the thought of me falling in the water and you freaking out was killing me. I wanted to tell you and the guys. That way Grace and Kelsey could spill too." I realized my mistake to late.

"Wait their mermaids to? Wow I am super bad at noticing stuff!" he exclaimed.

"No your not and no their not but I can't tell you because they have to open up. Don't go asking them because then they won't tell you." I said. "Hey can you pull me out of the water? I need to dry off."

"Sure" he said dragging me out. "How are you gonna get dry? It will take forever"

"Watch" I balled my hand into a fist and held it over my tail. There was a bunch a of steam and pretty soon I was sitting on the beach all normal.

"Wow! That's awesome!" he exclaimed.

"I have more" I said. I showed him how I can bend water to my will, and create and control wind. I froze some stuff to. I would have shown him thunder and lightning but I didn't want to ruin the day. By the time power demonstrations were done it was time for dinner.

"Do you wanna just go to Falafel Phil's?" he asked.

"That sounds great!" I said. We went, laughed and had a great time. It was almost 6 so we were on my porch. Grace and Kelsey were spying on us and we both knew it. "I'm going to get a soda, you want one?" I offered.

"Sure!" he said. I ran in the house and saw Grace and Kelsey pretending like they weren't spying.

"Guys come with me while I grab sodas." I said we walked to my kitchen and I explained to them how I told him and I'm gonna tell the guys after school tomorrow.

"You have a choice. Tell Jack now and the guys tomorrow. Tell them all at once or don't tell them. It's up to you." I said before I stepped out the front door.  
Graces pov  
We were spying on Jack and Kim from the inside of Kim's house and she came in and explained our choices.

"I think we should tell Jack now. Knowing Kim she probably already slipped something cause she hates only telling half the story." Kelsey said.

"I totally agree. Let's go tell him" I said. We walked out onto the porch. We sat down with him.

"Jack we have something to tell you." I said. Knowing Kelsey she'd want to go first.

"Well I'm a fairy! I have wings and a wand and a closet full of tutus! I am a nature fairy. So that makes sense. This necklace can change me from human to fairy and vise versa." she finished explaining.

"Well I'm a special person, more supernatural. I can do anything. I..."

"Oh for crying out loud! She's a witch! Half mortal but still has powers." Kim exclaimed.

"Well I'm not stereotypical. As you can see I'm no wicked witch of the west. But I do have the coolest broom. It's a turbo. Any way wand needed. All I need is my right pointer finger. Sometimes I use incantations. Witches do use cauldrons to make potions and brews. That's all I can tell you now. But you'll get our full story tomorrow." I finished.

"Well I can't wait." he said. Then Kim gave me and Kelsey a look like 'get lost'. So we did.  
Kim's pov  
As soon as Grace and Kelsey left I looked over at Jack.

"We should do this again" he said

"Yeah I had fun"

"Well I better head home" he said as we both stood up. We hugged and when we pulled away a thought popped into my head. 'Its now or never'. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled like a little boy.

"Bye" I said quietly as he headed down the street. He turned and waved.

"Wow" I said to myself. The perfect end to the perfect day.

**A/N So I hoped you liked it. And Kim's bliss won't last. In chapter three things will get choppy! Remember if you want another chapter today. Ten reviews. You can do it! Any ways I'm working on new girl and sftp but I'm writing 5 other stories that I hope to post, including this one. Review!**


	2. Telling the guys

**A/N Hey! I think you deserve chapter 2! So here it is! I wanted to remind you of my o/c contest from the New Girl. Last time I barly had any entries. It's for a girl to be eddies girlfriend. So please enter! Oh and read the A/N at the bottom. You are all amazing. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin' It it would be filmed in Minnesota and they would be going to the Mall Of America. But sadly I don't own Kickin' It and therefor it's filmed in Hollywood California.**

I had spent half the night telling Grace and Kelsey all about my day and the other half asleep. I woke up to the smell of toast, and the sound of Scooby Doo. Wow Kelsey. Now fully awake I sat up. Sure enough Kelsey was sitting on my bed eating toast and watching Scooby Doo.

"Really Kelsey? Scooby Doo? That's so Elementary school"Grace said from beside me. (I have a king bed in case your wondering.) Thank you Grace!

"Let's get ready and go to the dojo. Grace if you will do us the owner of pointing" I said.

"Wouldn't mind if I do" she said pointed at me then Kelsey and finally herself. We ran to the bathroom and brushed our teeth. Then we changed our clothes. Kelsey and Grace switched their pjs for outfits from their sleepover stashes. We ran downstairs to find a note from my mom.

'Jess is at Kristy's house. And I went to work. You will have to make your own breakfast.

Love,

Mom'

"Parents and sister gone. Cafe Grace is now open for business!" Grace said putting on the apron my mom always leaves out for her.

"Sweet! Let's see, I want chocolate pancakes with a mountain of whipped cream and a side of extra crispy bacon!" I said. "Oh! And a small glass of fresh orange juice!"

"Coming right up" she says giving my a plate and a fork. Then she points and ping my breakfast is done.

"I'll have strawberry crêpes with whipped cream and a side of hash browns. Crispy. And to drink I'll have a chai tea latte" she said.

"Fancy!" Grace said excitedly. "I love a challenge!" she pinged and Kelsey's meal was done. Grace pinged in her food and we ate in silence. When we finished Grace cleaned up with her finger and we left for the dojo. We were the first ones there as we are every Saturday. Grace and Kelsey don't compete but they do go to the dojo on weekends. So does Julie. Jack burst through the doors.

"It's good to know how you guys are always here stretching when I get here." he said proudly. He figured it out based on what we told him.

"So when the guys get here we can explain everything" I said.

"Hey Kim can I talk to you" he asked.

"Sure" we walked over to the benches.

"So yesterday when I left does that mean that"

"Only if you want it to"

"I do if you do"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Now you have 2 things to tell the guys!"

"Totally! Wait let's not tell them yet."

"Ok" he said. Wow I have a boyfriend. Well not officially. We are just dating. He has to make it official. Then the guys came smashing through the doors.

"We're here! On time!" Eddie yelled.

"I'm always on time, I usually come with Jack but he seemed to ditch me today." Milton said annoyed.

"Sorry about that but I had to talk to Kim." he said. Milton had a knowing look.

"It's ok, I found someone else to walk with." he said and Julie popped out from behind him. She had been out of town so we were excited to see her. I left one person out because she wasn't here. Julie has developed mind skills like Matilda. She can control things with telekinesis and set up mind links with Grace Kelsey and I so we can talk in our heads. But I only use that for emergencies.

"Julie!" I screeched. I ran and hugged her. "Jack knows about me and the girls but he knows nothing about you so if you want nothing said say so cause we're gonna tell the guys now." I whispered really fast in her ear. Luckily her advanced brain skills she can catch super fast speaking patterns. She nodded.

"Hey Jack. Can you help me with that move I was learning?" she asked. She looked at me like 'come with' so I followed.

"Make it look like your teaching" I whispered. He looked at me odd then he realized it was probably something to do with powers.

"Jack I have mind powers and if you laugh like you did at Kim I will give a wedgie without touching you." she whispered sharply while pretending she couldnt get the move. He nodded and pretended to help her. "I developed my powers from being smart and exercising my mind. Just like Matilda except I don't have an evil family although Ty is arguable." she explained. Julie totally had the move down so she fake messed it up then she did it perfectly.

"Great job Julie! You have it down" Jack said to sell the whole thing. We walked back over to the guys. Jack sat down with them.

"We have to tell you something. Something that when you here it everything about us will make sense." I said slowly. They all looked me waiting.

"What we're about to tell you is so top secret that if you ever tell anyone without our consent we will hunt you down like blood hounds and kick your ass!" Grace said. They all looked scared except Jack who heard that yesterday at the beach.

"Kim you go first then me than Grace then Julie's case hers is the easiest to believe." Kelsey said quietly. Her voice sounded like little bells because she was gonna show them her true fairy form.

"Ok, I live under sea. I have a tail but not all the time. I can do crazy things with water what am I?" I asked looking at Jack. We had planed to each tell them differently. I was playing what am I. And Jack was supposed to answer.

"Hmm let me see. A mermaid?" he asked innocently.

"Exactly" I said.

"Wait a mermaid? Really do you think..." Jack covered his mouth.

"Dude don't say it. You'll make her made and your gonna have a block of ice over your tongue." he said.

"It's ok Jack. I was prepared so I have a little demonstration. But it will have to wait till you've heard our story." I said. Jack uncovered Milton's mouth.

"Wait a second. How come Jack knew you were a mermaid?" Eddie asked.

"Remember how we had a thing at noon. Well that thing was the beach and I told him so yeah." I explained.

"Ok my turn! Just watch!" Kelsey said in that singsong voice of a fairy. She whispered to herself and held her necklace. She started to shimmer and floated up in the air about a foot off the ground. She grew wings and her outfit changed. (She looks like flora believeix in winx club.) She landed and her necklace was now a wand.

"Nice Kelsey. Although I am not surprised" Jack commented. She just smiled.

"I'm dreaming" Milton said trying to wake himself up.

"I can help with that. Hey Jack pour out your water bottle." I said. He did and I twisted my hand so it never touched the floor. I turned it into gel and separated it into little balls. I pelted them at the guys but mostly Milton.

"Better?" Julie asked him. He nodded still amazed.

"He Grace since its your turn can you black out the windows. I don't want any one looking in and seeing this stuff." Kelsey said.

"Good plan. I'm a human but not so natural. More supernatural. Kim not a word. I am very stereotyped and not what it seems." she said. She knew I was gonna say something. She pointed at the windows and there was a ping and some magic sparkles and the windows had shades pulled down and the door was locked.

"Grace you wanna point and get me a minnie pool so I can show them my true colors? Oh and if you didn't catch it she's a witch" I said sweetly. She pointed and I climbed into the pool fully dressed. It was small enough that it fit in the dojo but it was big enough to swim in.

"You guys have ten seconds to get over there" Jack said. Aww he remembered! They all walked over And my tail formed. I swam to the surface.

"What do ya think?" I asked my southern accent coming in. They all stood there awestruck. Eddie, Jerry, and Milton I mean. "Come here. I need your help. I'm gonna have Grace zap away the pool but I need you to catch me. The tail adds like 30 pounds" I said. Grace made a spot where I could lay and they guys could stand with there arms under me. Then the pool was gone and the guys caught me.

"Set her down so she can dry off. Don't ask questions just watch" Jack said. They set me down and I made a fist. There was steam coming off me and in a matter of minutes I was normal, dry Kim. They had a look of awe on their faces. I laughed.

"Julie your turn" I said. The attention shifted to her.

"Any one seen Matilda?" she asked. They nodded. " Well that's my situation. Not the evil adults and horrible family part but the mind powers and moving stuff part" they weren't that surprised. Considering how smart Julie is its not that hard to believe.

"I just realized something. Kim never showers here and when she does weird stuff happened and the her and Grace come up with a way to explain it." Eddie said. Wow their slow.

"Like the ice machine and giant fan from Friday. Grace pointed at Kim's locker and she pointed outside when we looked. Everything makes since now. Why Kim never wants to go to the beach. How their always here way before us. Even how every plant Kelsey touches grows bigger and healthy. And how Julie retrieves stuff so fast." Milton said. He must have been thinking about this stuff a lot to remember it all.

"What I'm still confused about is why Jack told Milton she'd turn his tongue into ice because shes the mermaid not the witch." Jerry said. That sounded smart. It caught everyone off guard.

"That was weird. But to make sense. Kim think fast" Jack said throwing some water my way. I instinctively held my hand up in defense and it turned to ice.

"Cool!" Jerry said obviously excited.

"Kim what I still want to know is how this happened. You said the four of you have been like this but how?" Jack asked. The guys said a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'tell us'. So I began my story.

**A/N Hey guys so that was chapter 2 short yes but I'm still working on it. Hoped you love it. Next chapter will be the whole story of how Kim became a mermaid and how Julie got mind powers and how Kelsey became a fairy and how Grace became a witch. Wow that was a lot of 'ands'! Any ways... Review!**


	3. How it all Began

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so so so so so so so so so so so late. Please don't hate me! I just had a major case of writers block. I hope to update try other two stories soon but I think I'm gonna work on this one for a while. Bare with me here! So anyways this chapter is the story of Grace, Kim, Kelsey and Julie. And now the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katissaemene: Someone please do the disclaimer!**

**Kelsey: Nope.**

**Jack: Gotta go meet Kim!**

**Kim: Off to see Jack!**

**Jerry: No hablos Inglés**

**Eddie: I got nothing better to do. KatissaEmene does not own Kickin it.**

* * *

Kim's pov

"Well it all started 4 years ago. We were all 10 and we knew each other but we weren't friends. Yet. So anyway I was at the beach at 10 pm and it was completely deserted. I didn't really like the water but I liked to explore. So I climbed over some rocks and eventually I fell in. Turns out I landed in an under ground cave and it was to steep to climb out. So I explored more and found a small pool in which there was a large hole in the ceiling. I saw that I could swim out of the pool but like I said, not a fan of water. But it was the only way out so I sucked it up and dived in. I had to take a big breath before I swam out so as I was getting air, the moon appeared over the hole and the water bubbled. I thought nothing of it and swam out."

"What happened next?" Jerry asked interrupting me.

"She was gonna tell us that you moron!" Jack said. I smiled at him.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. The next day was Saturday and I had nothing to do so I decided to go to the beach again. Again deserted because the beach where we live is always like that. I was walking on the rocks when I feel in the water. I was just sitting there cause I was lazy and my legs started to stick together and I locked down and where my legs should have been I had a tail." I said.

"Woah, then what happened?" Eddie asked.

"STOP INTERRUPTING!" Jack yelled.

"Can I continue? Yes? Ok, so anyway I didn't believe it. I pulled myself out of the water and I kept trying to wake myself up because I was convinced it was just a dream. When that didn't work, I was mad so I hit my tail with my hand in a fist. It started steaming. I figured out that when I make a fist it heats stuff up. I was able to steam dry my self and the tail went away. When I got home I started experimenting in my room with a glass of water to see what else I can do. I figured out I can freeze things and move liquids with my hands. I can also turn water into a gel and make that into a hard crystal like substance." I finished my part of our story. I left out the part about my storm powers I didn't want to overwhelm them.

"My turn!" Kelsey said in a sing-song voice.

"So weird stuff had always happened to me but I never thought much of it. But when I turned ten we had to do an experiment on plants. Mine grew bigger then everyone else's. My grandmother had given me this necklace when I was little and told me to never take it off and I never did. She told me it would protect me. There was this bully, Nike, she always picked on me because I am small, well anyway one day at recess she was being especially mean. I was holding my necklace like I did when I was scared and started wishing that the dandelion that was by her foot would tangle her feet, and it did. That day I went to my grandmother and she told me that the necklace controlled my powers and when a fairy turns ten her full powers come. She taught me and trained me so I could be ready for some prophecy she won't tell me. She says we all have to be ready" Kelsey finished her part.

"How can you be ready when you don't know the prophecy?" Milton asked.

"I don't know. I think we'll know when it's time"

"Hello? Me time!" Grace said.

"Go ahead" I told her. "So my dad left me and my mom and I always knew there was something 'magical' about her. On my 10th birthday I woke up floating over my bed. Then I screamed and fell. When my mom came rushing in my room I told her what happened and she said, 'it's time' she told me that it was illegal for her to marry a mortal but she did so it was either dad leave or be turned into a ball of yarn. I can't talk to him as long as I am a witch. My mom became my witch teacher and I got really good at it now all I have to do it point. Unless its huge no more spells!" Grace finished.

"Let's see here, I want a cookie the size of Seaford. Godzilla, and a helicopter driven by supermodels." Jerry said

"How about I turn you into a pineapple." Grace said (A/N Sabrina the Teenage Witch reference)

"Can I have a normal cookie?"

"Fine" *ping*

"Yay!" *munch* *munch* *munch*

"Moving on... So Julie, your story" Jack said.

"Right. When I was little I was always ahead of everybody. I was left alone, we'll except for my 60 year old babysitter who slept through everything. In my daily alone time I read. I liked to learn more so I did. One day my babysitter ate the last of my dads cake. I got blamed and while he was yelling at me I was standing in my room. I wanted the door to shut. I concentrated and it did. Then I started to train my brain. So now I have telekinesis." Julie explained. They guys all nodded and said stuff like 'That makes sense.' or 'I get that'.

* * *

Graces POV

Julie finished her story and the guys all nodded and said stuff like 'That makes sense.' or 'I get that'. Her story is the most believable. They guys all came up to me.

"Grace, we want to... we were wondering if y-"

"Yes, you can each ask for one thing except jerry cause he got a cookie." I cut them off.

"Hey! That's not fair! Why don't you give everyone a cookie so I can get my thing" he said.

"Wow Jerry, that sounded smart. Fine." *ping* They all asked for there stuff. Jerry wanted a new pair of sneakers. Eddie, the recipe for falafel balls. Milton, a new chemistry set and Jake an idea. What for? You will have to wait to find out.


End file.
